oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Regin
| Funi eva = | age = 34 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = July 15th | doriki = | height = 8'0" (243cm) | weight = 300lbs (136kg) | dfname = Ishi Ishi no Mi (イシイシの実) | dfename = Stone-Stone Fruit | dfmeaning = Stone assimilation | dftype = Paramecia }} "Rakshasa" ReginPond of Weskham: Ariel uses Regin's alias. is a mercenary and warrior of the Kingdom of Asha, being the former right-hand man of Draco D. Damon.Pond of Weskham: Regin is formally introduced. He is a man with self-doubt, but, nevertheless, a fearsome and proud warrior, needing the smallest of pushes to gather his resolve and proceed. He is the new Wrath (ラース Rāsu) of the Seven Deadly Sins, taking Damon's place, the elite combatants of the Asha Kingdom.Sins of the Seven: Official word on Damon's sin. Appearance Mostly recognized by his build, Regin is a large, yet somewhat muscular man with extremely pale skin. This skin tone has an immense contrast with his hair. Regin's head has a nearly full-round shape, with his nose, cheeks, neck, and chin being quite large.Pond of Weskham: Regin is formally introduced. His hair is very dark and has a wild shape, flowing into many directions, while being long enough to reach his neck. Its top is somewhat spiky, and its extensions are wavy. Complementing it, are large sideburns that pass down his mouth. Regin's eyes are sharp and his pupils are small, being dark and having thick rectangular eyebrows, while his mouth is small and his lips are large.Pond of Weskham: Regin is formally introduced. Despite his build, Regin's body is still trained, and as such, has got muscles. He is a bit overweight considering his height of 8'0" feet. Similarly, his hands and feet are much larger than a normal person's of that weight.Pond of Weskham: Regin is formally introduced. As an outfit, Regin dons a rather simple one. Around his torso there are two large brown belts, forming an "X" on the front and back, while his arms have two simple black bands around their wrists. Regin wears large dark briefs, which got a brown upper border, along with simple black boots that go past his ankles. Over all of it, he has a two piece cloak, with the garment inside being yellow and the larger part being blue, stuffed around his neck and reaching down to his knees.Pond of Weskham: Regin is formally introduced. Gallery ReginFull.png|Regin's full appearance. Personality Regin is shown to be regularly a loud and direct person, who can get angry at the most simple of things. This makes him openly voice his complaints, which are often regarded as idiotic and unnecessary.Pond of Weskham: Regin is formally introduced.Pond of Weskham: Rika and Fabian summarize Regin as loud and idiotic. Regin can get physically aggressive when he is angry, though this happens more in regards to objects.Pond of Weskham: Due to the other Sins' "incompetency", Regin munches on the cloth. He is keen on stuttering random words whenever his emotions are overflowing.Pond of Weskham: Regin glares back at Rika, only to get weirded out by it.Pond of Weskham: Due to the other Sins' "incompetency", Regin munches on the cloth. When referred to as fat or obese, Regin is much more prone to getting angry, described as extremely emotional,Across the Line: Najeem and Regin exchange insults. to the point where he ignores his surrounds.Across the Line: Najeem is noted to have been responsible for the distortions in the many warships of the Xros. Despite being insulted so many times by Michael D. Shiguma, Regin only really got nervous once his stature was offended, swallowing his fear of the Yonko.Across the Line: Michael D. Shiguma asks for Al Rauf Najeem to take care of Regin. According to himself, Regin has always been helped by Draco D. Damon in order to control his anger attacks.Across the Line: Regin uses the sand around to attack Najeem, quickly failing as the man is somehow intangible. He seems to think everything is a contest of strength, seen when he stares back at Rika when she starts to observe him.Pond of Weskham: Regin glares back at Rika, only to get weirded out by it. Feeling that he is often ridiculized, Regin seeks to prove himself to others, be it in combat or completely trivial situations. He wants to have his own island, so that he can shift it to his own liking.Pond of Weskham: Regin dreams of having his own island. In fact, Regin is deeply afraid of failing. Knowing how the Wrath Squad is treated and deeming it as cursed, he thinks that he is bound to only fight, and even so, not be the best at it.Across the Line: Regin reflects on how much of a bad perfomance the past few Wraths had done, dooming the Wrath Squad's conviction. Despite this, Regin thinks that some bads end up as goods, saying that the Squad shares quite a lot of camadery amongst them due to such treatment.Across the Line: Regin takes back his mental words of the Wrath Squad being no good at all. Pursuing his dreams and not seeking loss, Regin has immense amounts of determination.Across the Line: Continuing to battle, Regin refuses to yield at Najeem. But, as stated, they are usually shoved away by his self-doubts and fear of failing. However, once inspired, Regin will once again gain his determination and proceed to fiercely battle.Across the Line: Inspired by Damon, Regin uses his "Antaeus" Form and moves to attack the Xros Pirates once again. Similarly, Regin loves to drown himself in life's good things. Taking advantage of how hot the beach of Tebas was, he takes it upon himself to buy a five-ball ice cream and savor it while building a castle with his powers.Across the Line: Two years before Bedina's battle, Regin is shown savouring the luxuries of the Tebas Beach. After the fight, his first thought is that he could go back to castle-building and licking his ice cream once again.Across the Line: Regin shows his thankfulness at Atraxias' arrival and gets relieved at being capable of enjoying the beach once again. Relationships Asha Royal Palace Seven Deadly Sins Draco D. Damon: Regin calls Damon by the nick of "Aniki", big bro, despite being older than him.Across the Line: Damon arrives to help Regin against Najeem. Due to Regin's anger issues, he often sought for Damon's advice, which was quickly given, as the man was more than willing to help out.Across the Line: Regin uses the sand around to attack Najeem, quickly failing as the man is somehow intangible. Regin is extremely thankful of Damon for that, and thinks that he is truly a good person by making the entire squad feel well treated.Across the Line: Regin takes back his mental words of the Wrath Squad being no good at all. Unsurprisingly, despite knowing how strong Damon is, Regin is reluctant on attacking him at all.Across the Line: Regin ponders on continuing to attack Najeem, who is close to Damon. Much like the rest of the Sins, after the King's murder, Regin is resentful of Damon's actions and seeks to hunt him down.Pond of Weskham: Regin is formally introduced. Baghatur Atraxias: .Pond of Weskham: With Atraxias gone, Regin lashes out at no one. .Pond of Weskham: Regin dreams of having his own island. .Across the Line: Regin shows his thankfulness at Atraxias' arrival and gets relieved at being capable of enjoying the beach once again. Murasaki Rika: .Pond of Weskham: Rika and Fabian summarize Regin as loud and idiotic. .Pond of Weskham: Regin glares back at Rika, only to get weirded out by it. .Pond of Weskham: Regin dreams of having his own island. Fabian: .Pond of Weskham: Rika and Fabian summarize Regin as loud and idiotic. .Pond of Weskham: Regin dreams of having his own island. Jones S. Ban: .Pond of Weskham: Ban lashes at his comrades. .Pond of Weskham: Regin dreams of having his own island. Xros Pirates .Across the Line: Regin talks with the Xros Pirates. Powers & Abilities As one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Regin has a high rank in the Ashanian Army, having command over most of its forces.Power of the Seven: Official word on the Sin's abilities. He is a capable fighter, enough to substitute Damon's position as one of the top warriors of the Kingdom.Pond of Weskham: Regin is formally introduced. Even when he wasn't the "Sin of Wrath", Regin had formidable battle prowess, despite doubting himself. Once inspired and determined, he was capable of managing his own against Al Rauf Najeem, an Officer of the Xros Yonko Crew, keeping up with the man's speed despite his own size, and simultaneously attack their ships.Across the Line: Regin is shown to control his consciousness throughout the stones he is assimilated with. Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Devil Fruit Regin has eaten the Ishi Ishi no Mi, a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit which enables him to assimilate himself to any stone he touches, and control it however he sees fit.Pond of Weskham: Regin dreams of having his own island. He is capable of giving new shapes to the stones he controls, doing so usually to form a giant version of himself, similar to a golem, with the name of "Antaeus". It is his signature technique and can change size.Across the Line: Inspired by Damon, Regin uses his "Antaeus" Form and moves to attack the Xros Pirates once again. In fact, Regin is capable of assimilating and controlling any kind of stone, shown when he takes control even of the sand grains at the beach.Across the Line: Two years before Bedina's battle, Regin is shown savouring the luxuries of the Tebas Beach. He can mold different stones together, merging sand particles and the rocks from way below to make his castle a fort,Across the Line: Regin uses rocks and sand to attack the Xros Pirates' ships. and make spikes, punches and many other constructs out of it. Should any of his constructs or stone extensions be broken, Regin is capable of reforming them by merely standing on stone, drawing in them almost like regeneration at a quick pace.Across the Line: Regin is shown to control his consciousness throughout the stones he is assimilated with. Regin can move through any stone with extraordinary speed, reaching the top of a castle in an instant, despite his fat build.Across the Line: At the top of his own castle, Regin manages to see the Xros Pirates coming. Furthermore, instead of creating weapons, Regin can also shape trivial objects.Across the Line: Regin talks with the Xros Pirates. Regin is rather skilled in his control of stone, capable of switching it on and off almost in an instant, in order to avoid damage to his true body.Across the Line: Regin is shown to control his consciousness throughout the stones he is assimilated with. Haki Being born in the New World, Regin naturally knows about Haki. Kenbunshoku He is skillful in Kenbunshoku Haki, having trained under Damon,Pond of Weskham: Regin is formally introduced. to such a degree that he can feel even the faint pieces left behind by an aura and go as far as to deduce Atraxias' desires.Pond of Weskham: With Atraxias gone, Regin lashes out at no one. Regin can focus Kenbunshoku on his eyes and greatly enhance his eyesight, allowing him to clearly see several warships and their inhabitants from a mile away.Across the Line: At the top of his own castle, Regin manages to see the Xros Pirates coming. Busoshoku Regin also knows Busoshoku Haki,Across the Line: Regin uses the sand around to attack Najeem, quickly failing as the man is somehow intangible. but has yet to use it. History Conqueror of the Desert In the year of 1574, Regin savoured the pleasures of the beach like he would on any other day, by building sandcastles and eating ice cream. As he sets to observe the sea, Regin first notices the shadow looming over Asha, taking the form of uncountable ships pertaining to none other than the Xros Pirates.Across the Line: Two years before Bedina's battle, Regin is shown savouring the luxuries of the Tebas Beach. Alarmed by their numbers, Regin informs his comrades about the invasion and then, uses his powers to comfront the pirates about their arrival. Scared at the prospect of a Yonko dominating his land, Regin decides to battle the intruders, however, Michael D. Shiguma sends the infamous Al Rauf Najeem, seemingly a simple soldier, to do such a job.Across the Line: Regin talks with the Xros Pirates. Face to face with Najeem, Regin recomposes himself and goes on to fight him using his Ishi Ishi no Mi powers, taking control of the sand around them. Even so, his attacks do no harm to Najeem, who continues to mock him.Across the Line: Regin uses the sand around to attack Najeem, quickly failing as the man is somehow intangible. This stirrs Regin's bad memories and his low self-esteem, making him look down on both himself and the Wrath Squad, which has apparently done very little for years.Across the Line: Regin reflects on how much of a bad perfomance the past few Wraths had done, dooming the Wrath Squad's conviction. However, amongst the darkness of Regin's mind, a light shines, as Draco D. Damon comes for his help. Relieved to see Damon, Regin gains some confidence and attacks the ships, as Damon goes on and manages to drive Najeem back, forcing him to fight seriously. They both notice something strange with the fleet, with Damon notifying someone about it.Across the Line: Damon arrives to help Regin against Najeem. Then, Regin uses his powers to directly attack the Xros' ships, entering his Antaeus Form and engaging against Najeem once again.Across the Line: Regin uses rocks and sand to attack the Xros Pirates' ships. With Damon's words backing him up, Regin stands fierce, attacking both Najeem and the real ships.Across the Line: Regin is shown to control his consciousness throughout the stones he is assimilated with. Najeem decides to attack the static Damon, prompting Regin to try and stop him, though, his attack is short-lived as the possibility of hurting Damon passes his mind. As Najeem assaults Damon, Regin exits his Antaeus Form and goes back to the beach, choosing to directly engage Najeem.Across the Line: Regin ponders on continuing to attack Najeem, who is close to Damon. Shortly after, the three-way fight is interrupted by none other than the Sin of Pride, Baghatur Atraxias. As someone who has fought and injured Najeem in the past, Atraxias easily saves his comrades, telling them about the Sute Sute no Mi, and bargains with the Pirate. With Najeem at disadvantage, he retreats and the trio is left at the beach. Atraxias remarks at their bravery and carries them to have some lunch.Across the Line: Regin shows his thankfulness at Atraxias' arrival and gets relieved at being capable of enjoying the beach once again. Converging the Sins Common Enemy Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Kain Hikaru from the Fairy Tail Series. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Asha Kingdom Category:Seven Deadly Sins